


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has had a bad day.  When he gets home he takes it out on Niall.  When everything comes to a head, true feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Anybody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for NaNoWriMo. I wanted to try a pairing I've not written before and Niall/Zayn appeared. I had a crap day and came home angry. Just wish I had me a Niall to make things better!! <3 Wasn't britpicked nor really edited. I gave it a quick once over but any mistakes are mine. Comments and concrit is welcome! xo

With a satisfying slam, Zayn kicked the door shut and stormed into the kitchen. He threw his messenger bag across the table and watched it slide off onto the floor and make even more noise. Sharply yanking the refrigerator door, Zayn opened it to search for a bottle of beer. Once he located it, he opened it and downed half in one lengthy gulp, tossing the bottle cap across the kitchen to land in the sink. He let out a loud scream before he brought the bottle to his lips one more time to finish its contents.

“You throw that too and we’re going to have a problem mate.” 

Zayn looked up to see Niall standing at the kitchen entrance. His mood worsened at the wide grin on the blonde’s face, the way his eyes sparkled with his good mood. A mood that Zayn in no way reciprocated. He scowled as he slammed the bottle on the counter and reached around for a second bottle, ignoring Niall as he began to drink it just as fast as the first.

Niall raised an eyebrow as the smile slipped from his lips. He slowly, cautiously, approached Zayn and waited for him to lower the bottle from his mouth. Once he had, Niall took the bottle from his hand and brought it to his own mouth. He locked his gaze on Zayn’s, resting his hand on Zayn’s hip gently.

“Not tonight Ni,” Zayn warned with a tight jaw and angry eyes. “I’m not in the mood for you fucking around.”

It was as though he’d been physically slapped, Niall stepped back. He dropped his hand from Zayn’s waist and placed the bottle on the counter behind him. “Fucking around.”

Zayn opened his mouth to speak. Niall shook his head and raised a hand to stop him.

“No. I get it. You’re in a bad mood, you get to take it out on me. Accuse me of fucking around, like it’s nothing.”

“I’m not in the mood for this today, Niall.” Zayn growled. “And you making me feel guilty about it is just making my bad fucking day worse.”

“Okay then,” Niall forced a smile and gave a sharp nod of his head. “Understood.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Zayn wiped his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes roughly. He jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

With a loud, frustrated groan Zayn pushed himself off of the counter. The walk to the living room felt like it took forever, his mood worsening with each step. Zayn tried to ignore the image of Niall’s hurt face that flashed before him, the way he’d stiffened in his arms. “Niall?” He called into the empty room. Once he had checked each room to find them all empty, Zayn stormed back into the kitchen with a renewed anger.

He finished the beer that Niall had left on the counter and opened a third. Once he’d changed from his work clothes to a ratty pair of trackies and long sleeved shirt, Zayn dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV. The third drink lasted longer as he’d slowed down considerably. There was some rubbish programme on the telly and Zayn resolved to lie there until he passed out. If he called Niall now, he would probably make things worse. And knowing the blonde, he’d gone over to Louis and Liam’s flat to pout and bitch about him.

The sound of his email alert on his phone echoed in the room. Zayn looked at his phone with a wary eye and against his better judgement picked it up. He unlocked the screen and tapped into his email app. Once he’d read the email his boss had sent him Zayn calmly powered his phone down before throwing it against the wall in frustration. The sickening crack of the screen as it smashed onto the floor was the last straw before he started to cry. Zayn hated crying, hated feeling weak and letting someone get so deep under his skin that they had the power to render him powerless. That was what he felt in this moment, utter powerlessness. He felt anger, a pure rage he’d never known before until it bubbled over and the only thing he could manage was wrenching sobs that shook his whole body. 

Finally, the tears started to lessen and he felt his whole body just let go. All of the fight, the anger and the overwhelming feeling of suffocation left him and he felt empty. Numbness finally took over and he slipped into a restless, dreamless sleep. When Zayn woke up, he was surprised to see that he wasn’t alone. He was more surprised to see Liam curled up on the other end of the couch, Doctor Who playing on the screen.

“I was worried about you, Zee.” Liam said with a smile. “Tried calling and kept going to voice mail.”

Zayn gave a weak shrug, not bothering to move or greet his best friend.

“Came over to see why you weren’t answering your phone, less worried when I saw it cracked on the floor. More worried when I realized you were alone and a collection of empty beer bottles.”

“S’only three.” Zayn’s voice cracked. He turned over so that he was facing the back of the couch, ignoring Liam’s questioning gaze.

“Where’s Niall?”

Zayn’s back stiffened at Liam’s question. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Didn’t he go to yours?”

“No.”

Zayn offered a shrug as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. “Not sure. Call him. If you don’t mind, I’m just gonna have a kip. Had a bad day.”

Unfortunately for Zayn, Liam was in no rush to leave. “If it’s not a problem, I think I’ll just stay here for a bit. I’m already comfortable and…”

Huffing out a breath, Zayn stood up and growled in Liam’s direction. “Fine. I’ll go to my room.” He watched Liam’s lips curl into a happy grin and he nods.

“Great. Everyone wins. And maybe when you come back out, you won’t be a massive twat anymore.”

“Go fuck yourself Leeyum,” Zayn snarls as he storms into his bedroom.

“If only I could mate. If only I could.”

Zayn tosses and turns in his bed for almost an hour before he gives up. He’s exhausted and so fucking sad that he can’t bear being in his room alone anymore. He can hear Liam in the living room, still watching Doctor Who. There was a point where he could hear his best friend’s side of a phone conversation, but couldn’t make out what he was saying or who he was talking to. With his head hung and tears in his eyes, he walked back out into the living room and crawls onto the couch, this time resting his head in Liam’s lap.

“Done?”

Zayn shakes his head. “Probably not.”

“Better though?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Zayn looks up to where Liam is staring down at him, eyes kind and lips formed into a concerned frown. He does, but he doesn’t even know where to start. What exactly is the root of the problem and how he let it get so far out of control. It was a culmination of so many different things and Zayn got stuck in his own head to the point where it was just a natural defense to lash out.

“I’m just fucking stupid.” Zayn took a deep breath and moved onto his back so he could look up at Liam who was now running his fingers through his hair. “I let something I shouldn’t bother me and then blew up. And the more I thought about it, the angrier I got.”

“If it bothers you, it’s not stupid.” 

Zayn let out a humourless chuckle. “No, it really was stupid. I mean, I’m pissed, but I think I just overreacted and then got embarrassed for overreacting. And then I took it out on Niall and he left.”

“He left you? All alone?” Liam asked shocked. “He shouldn’t have just left you here, drinking on your own. What if…”

“I’m not on my own, you’re here.” Zayn smiled up at Liam, tangling their fingers together. 

“You know that’s not what I mean. What if I hadn’t come over? What if…”

“I’d have woken up and gone to bed.” Zayn assured his best friend. “He was right to leave, I wasn’t in the mood for company.”

“Seems like you are now,” Niall’s voice interrupts, accent thick. His jaw is tense, eyes cold. He looks at Zayn and Liam on the couch, Zayn’s head in Liam’s lap and their hands clasped together. Their position is extremely intimate and his hand curls into a fist that he clenches and unclenches.

“Niall,” Liam’s eyes widen and a blush covers his face. He drops Zayn’s hand when the other man sits up quickly.

“Don’t worry boys, just passing through. Night.”

Without another word, Niall walks past them and down the hall to his bedroom. The slam of the door that Zayn expects never comes. In fact, he barely hears the snick of the door handle sliding into place. Zayn leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

“Fuck.”

“What just happened?” Liam looked back and forth from Zayn to the hallway and back again.

“What happened is that I’m a cock up.” Zayn stood up before sitting back down. He honestly didn’t know what to do and could only look at Liam helplessly. “How the fuck am I going to fix this?”

Liam must have realized exactly what it looked like to Niall as he entered because he jumped up, a deep blush crawling up his throat to his face. “Oh god. He thought. You and I. Fuck.”

The only thing Zayn could do was laugh at Liam’s obvious discomfort.

“You’re laughing,” Liam gasped. “He thinks…”

“He thinks I’m a complete asshole,” Zayn confessed. “I might have alluded to him and me as ‘fucking around’ earlier.”

“So he thinks you’re an asshole because you are.” When Zayn glares at Liam he only shrugs and offers an apologetic smile. “S’true mate. You’re my best friend, but you can be a real dick when you’re angry.”

They’re interrupted by Niall’s door opening sharply, slamming against the wall behind it. The blonde stormed into the living room, startling Zayn who is still on the couch and Liam who has frozen in place in front of the TV.

“No. You know what, NO!” Niall says angrily. “You don’t get to do this Liam Payne. You don’t get to come in here and just take over. It’s not fair that I only get him when you’re busy with other things, other people.”

Zayn can see just how upset Niall is, how his hands are shaking and his eyes are a stormy blue, evidence that he’d been crying at some point that night.

“He’s in a bad mood and tosses me out, tells me to fuck off and that I’m just to fuck around with. You come round and make everything god damned better.”

“Niall,” Liam whispers out of shock. He’d never seen Niall this upset about anything. The only person who was better tempered than Niall was Harry, and they knew that it was mostly due to his obsession with yoga and chakras. “It’s not…”

“I understand that he’s your best friend,” Niall said, ignoring Liam. He looked down at Zayn with pleading eyes. “I get that he’s your everything, but … but you’re mine. And I know you don’t take us seriously, but I do.”

Once again, Zayn finds himself crying. Tears are streaming down his face and he’s so truly stunned that he can’t speak. He can barely even move. He watches Niall’s shoulders sag. Niall shakes his head and sighs.

“I love you.” He’s addressed Zayn but turns to Liam who hasn’t moved, let alone been able to breathe. “I love him. I guess that doesn’t mean for anything when you have the history you two have.”

“Zayn,” Liam hisses as Niall turns to leave the room. When they’re alone Liam’s shock turns into anger. “Are you going to fucking just let him…” he’s interrupted when Zayn stands up and follows Niall down the hall without a word.

Zayn doesn’t knock on Niall’s bedroom door. He opens it and walks in without pause. He sees Niall sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Blue eyes look up, surprised at Zayn’s presence.

“How can you just say that and walk away?” Zayn growls as he crosses the room in quick strides. Before he’s given Niall a chance to argue, he’s pinned him on the bed, arms over his head, Zayn straddling his waist. “Who just fucking says ‘I love you’ and then walks out?”

“Who fucking has someone tell them they love them and sits there crying?” Niall growls back. “Doesn’t even say fucking thank you?”

“Fuck you,” Zayn says as he takes Niall’s mouth in a rough kiss. He bites at his mouth with intensity that has Niall growling and kissing him back with just as much force.

“Fuck you,” Niall spits, biting roughly at Zayn’s lips.

“You don’t even know,” Zayn is pulling his shirt off and tugging at his pants. He pushes at Niall to do the same until they are both naked, wrestling for dominance. “How much I love you. How Liam’s my best friend but you’re my everything.”

“Maybe if you would stop referring to what we’re doing as fucking around,” Niall hissed as he sucked a mark into Zayn’s throat. “If you’d stop throwing yourself at Liam every god damn chance you got.”

“I throw myself at Liam to save myself from the embarrassment of doing it to you and having you laugh at me,” Zayn’s confession is soft, much softer than the mood warrants and Niall pauses for a moment. He cups Zayn’s cheek in his hand and strokes his jaw.

“It fucking kills me every time. I see you with him and then when he goes home with Lou and you get pissed, you come home and remember I’m here. Like, you can’t have him so you settle for me.”

They are on an even ground at confessions. Zayn wants to erase any doubt that Niall has of his feelings for him.

“I’m so sorry, Ni.” Zayn lowers himself so that he’s lying on top of the blonde, their bodies pressed together. He kisses him with every ounce of love that he has for him. It’s almost overwhelming for both of them. “I should have just told you how I felt. How I keep waiting for you to get sick of me, to move on and realize that this is just a place holder for the time being.”

Niall sighs and rests his forehead against Zayn’s cheek. “It’s not going to happen,” he admits in a whisper. He’s surprised at Zayn’s next confession.

“Want you to fuck me,” he says. Zayn knows Niall will understand the meaning behind his request, how important it is. Judging by the way his eyes widen, he knows Niall has.

“You sure?”

Zayn gives a confident nod.

Niall kisses him thoroughly, taking the time to swallow every ounce of fear he can feel radiating off of Zayn. Once they’ve rolled so that Niall is on top, his body blanketing Zayn protectively, he pulls away. “Gonna make this so good, babe.”

“I know you will.”

He keeps his eyes open the entire process of Niall stretching him. He’s pulled lube from his bedside drawer and coated his fingers liberally, sliding them one by one into him, stretching him with confident and practiced ease. He waits until Zayn is riding his finger before he adds a second. Once Zayn’s toes are curled and he’s crying for more, Niall slides a third in beside the first two. With a few strokes of his fingers against Zayn’s prostate, he’s coming without warning in an orgasm that shocks them both. Niall continues to finger him through the waves that are rolling through Zayn’s body, leaning down to lick him clean at the same time.

Eventually, Zayn has had enough. He wants more, NEEDS more and he’s going to flip Niall over and climb him if he has to. Apparently he’s said it out loud because Niall is laughing at him and promising it won’t be long now.

One last kiss is placed on Zayn’s mouth, Niall’s tongue licking hungrily against his own as he hoists Zayn’s legs over his shoulders. Never in his life has Zayn felt so exposed, so open and his first instinct is to cover himself. Niall must see the discomfort because he leans in and whispers into his ear.

“One day I’m going to spread you open and fuck your arse with my tongue, get you real filthy with it.”

Zayn’s groan is loud and hungry, his body arching in need.

It takes one strong push and Niall is fully sheathed in Zayn’s body. He feels Zayn’s balls sitting against the base of his cock as he gives one practice thrust. The image of Zayn’s head thrown back, mouth open in pleasure has Niall moving again, in and out in a rapid and relentless pace. The only sounds in the room are the echo of their bodies slapping together and Zayn’s shocked grunts of pleasure. Niall’s lip is caught between his teeth as he is wholly focused on the picture Zayn is presenting to him, open and accepting, taking Niall deep in his body and begging for more.

With a series of direct shots to Zayn’s prostate, Niall watches his eyes open in a pleasured pain and he cries out as his orgasm claims him. His cock starts to shoot ribbons of come up his chest, some reaching as far as his jaw as his whole body shakes from the force of his orgasm. He can’t help but lean down and lick at some of the come that has decorated his inked skin, making sure that Zayn sees and accepts his kiss as he transfers the milky liquid with his tongue.

“Come,” Zayn moans against Niall’s mouth. “Come in me. Please.”

Niall is coming before he can even prepare, his body shaking with the force of it. He manages a few more sharp thrusts before his muscles have locked and all he’s able to do is ride it out until he’s spent. It’s not until he feels Zayn stroking his hair, whispering into his ear that he’s able to muster enough strength to roll to the side and slide out of Zayn’s body. They’re breathing into each other’s mouths, kissing lazily as their hands mapped out as much skin as they could reach.

“Fuck,” Zayn groaned as he relaxed into Niall’s embrace. When their eyes met he gave the blonde a shy smile. “I really am sorry for earlier. I felt like shit the second you left.”

“Want to talk about it? Whatever had you so upset?”

Zayn sighed as he shifted himself in a more comfortable position to talk. “Maybe tomorrow. When I’ve not come so hard I can’t think.” He giggles as Niall kisses him playfully, pinching at his bare arse.

“Who says you won’t?”

They’re kissing and all thoughts of talking escape both of their minds. It’s not until they’re wrapped up in one another, cocooned under Niall’s blankets that Zayn speaks again.

“I do love you, Niall. So much. More than I’ve loved anyone.”

Niall’s response is to hold Zayn closer, pressing a kiss to the tattoo in the centre of his chest. “Ditto.”


End file.
